The present invention generally relates to video cameras, and more particularly to a video camera having a grip which is constituted by a battery.
Video cameras can generally be categorized into a first type which is used together with an independent video tape recorder (hereinafter simply referred to as a VTR) unit and a second type which has a built-in VTR. According to the first type, the video camera is an independent unit from the VTR unit, and the user must carry the VTR unit while picking up an image by the video camera which is connected to the VTR unit via a cable. Hence, in order to facilitate the operation of the video camera and eliminate the need to carry the bulky VTR unit, the second type has the built-in VTR which is compact. Since a camera body of the video camera and the compact VTR are in one-piece, the user can operate the video camera with ease.
In the video camera of the second type, a lens portion is provided at the front of the camera body, a cassette holder is provided generally in the central portion of the camera body, a battery holder is provided at the rear of the camera body, and a handle is provided on the camera body. The battery holder holds batteries which are used as a power source to the video camera. However, when the battery holder is provided at the rear of the camera body, there are problems in that the overall length of the video camera becomes long and the weight of the batteries may make it difficult for the user to hold the video camera in balance by the handle. In addition, the provision of the battery holder increases the overall size and weight of the video camera.
It is possible to provide the battery holder at a position other than the rear of the camera body, but even when the battery holder is provided at such a position that it would be more easier for the user to balance the video camera, this does not help reduce the overall size and weight of the video camera. The smaller and lighter the video camera is, the easier the operation of the video camera is for the user. Therefore, there is a demand for a video camera which is easy to balance and has reduced overall size and weight.